nakufandomcom-20200215-history
Solana the Cat
Personality 'Primary traits:' Scathing sarcasm, has the propensity to babble on, finds amusement in spreading rumors to liven things up during down periods 'Secondary traits:' Secretly wishes for someone to see through her insecurities and love her, actually aware how immature she comes across, has problems concentrating Alignment: Neutral Evil Speech accent: General American Character Description History Special Skills Claws: Solana's claws are sharp and durable, which makes climbing trees and assaulting enemies a piece of cake. To further her physical devastation, she wears metal claws over her natural ones, which can swipe through the skin of nearly any opponent. Agility: Her twisting, flexible body allows her to run at decently quick speeds and turn on a dime. In order to keep that speed, however, she must forfeit her metal claws, which impede her speed and stealth abilities. Role in the community during peace Roll in the Marauder Wars Solana was put in the first wave of the attack against Naku Village. Once given the signal from Greta, she and her team lept into action, Solana herself zeroing in on Renata, seeing as how cats have a natural advantage over rodents. Renata came equipped with a morning star, however. Unable to simply leap at and claw through her opponent, the two had a long, drawn-out battle before Yafeu, bellowing orders from his superiors, told the Marauders to fall back. Locked in a death glare, Solana left Renata panting and scratched. Solana had a mild scrape to the shoulder, but nothing debilitating, so she assisted in the 2nd wave later. During the second wave of attacks, Solana helped push past the Naku Village blockade, yet she did not find her rival with which to finish their dual. Instead, she slashed away at the shield Akinori was using, trying to penetrate it and get to the Nakus' precious healer. By the end of the day, both sides were exhausted and headed back to their staging camps; the Nakus losing morale and the Marauders proud of their victory. Solana barely received a splinter this round. On the third day and the final push, Solana found each team evenly matched, and rather become a P.O.W, she fled the battle once it was clear she was on the losing side. Notable Relationships Dorae: Solana was well aware of Dorae's crush on her. She used her typical form of vocal bashing of others to try to make herself sound appealing, but it backfired and he found her irritating and shallow. When he lost interest, she was beside herself, but never let it show. To handle the pain of her disappointment, Solana took to gossiping even more than usual to whoever would listen. Greta: Though Greta was more stoic and self-contained, Solana attempted to befriend her or at least start up a conversation. Her main fault was in her unappealing habit of gossiping about her clanmates. Uninterested in listening to such drivel, Greta, like Dorae, turned her away and refused to speak with her. After this attempt, Solana kept to herself and channeled her anguish on whichever target Halinka designated as a threat to their way of life, including Naku Village. Jabari: one who would constantly listen to everything she said because he was too passive to tell her to stop Sri: Somehow aware of Sri's existence, Solana insists vehemently that the two are not related in the slightest. In fact, the very idea makes her gag involuntarily. After all, Sri is a "goodie four-paws." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Marauders